HubbaBubbas
centre|650px HubbaBubbas *'Nombre:' **HubbaBubbas (Internacional) **하바바바스 (habababaseu) en Corea **'¿Por qué 'HubbaBubbas?:' El nombre de la banda salió cuando estaba hablando Ryan con su sobrina un día, y le preguntó cómo debería llamarse su banda, y ella respondió con 'Hubba Bubba'. **'Nombre Alternativo:' HBBBs *'Origen:' Singapur. *'Número de Integrantes:' 3 integrantes (2 Chicos y 1 Chica) *'Debut:' 12 de Agosto de 2016 *'Nombre fanclub oficial:' **'¿Por qué?:' *'Color oficial:' *'Agencia:' **Umami Records (Singapur) **Leeway Music and Media (Corea) Carrera 'Pre-Debut' El trío se conoció cuando estudiaban en "Temasek Secondary School" pero no formaron una banda en ese entonces por ser jóvenes. Luego Stephanie Lim renuncio a su ciudadanía canadiense para unirse al grupo y ahí donde empezó su sueño de ser músicos. Comenzaron como un grupo a cappella antes de incorporar también instrumentos. Comenzaron a actuar como músicos callejeros, y luego tocaron en pubs y bares como Timbre y Wala Wala. '2013: Primer Sencillo Digital 'A Hubba-Chirstmas' (En Pre-Debut)' El 10 de Diciembre de 2013, HubbaBubbas lanzo un sencillo digital para celebrar la navidad titulado, 'A Hubba-Christmas'. El sencillo incluía tres covers que hicieron de canciones populares de navidad: La primera 'Jingle Bells', la segunda 'The Christmas Song' y la ultima 'Silent Night'. '2016: Debut con su Primer Mini-Álbum 'Amy (Gdala) El 28 de Junio de 2016, anuncio que HubbaBubbas lanzará su primer mini-álbum debut en octubre de 2015, sin embargo, más tarde se confirmó que saldrá el 12 de agosto de 2016, titulado Amy (Gdala). El 12 de Julio, se libero la portada para el mini-álbum 'Amy (Gdala)'. Mientras que el 20 de Julio se libero teaser para el vídeo musical de la canción principal del mini-álbum, '''Address'. El 29 de Julio, se libero el vídeo musical de la canción, Address. Mientras que el 12 de Agosto el grupo hizo su debut por el lanzamiento del mini-álbum. '2017: Participación en el Proyecto 'Sweet Dating HubbaBubbas participo en el proyecto 'Sweet Dating' en donde dos cantante famosos de diferentes países son invitados a cantar una canción con su estilo de música. En este caso HubbaBubbas y G. Urban tuvieron una canción en la segunda parte de 'Sweet Dating'. G. Urban canto la primera pista titulada '생각해 (I Think)' y HubbaBubbas canto la segunda pista titulada 'Infinite Hand Hug Loop'. El sencillo digital fue liberado el 26 de Julio de ese año. '2019: Regreso con su Tecer Sencillo Digital 'Sunset in My Pocket' Luego de 1 año sin lanzamientos el trio vuelve con su tercer sencillo digital titulado, "Sunset in My Pocket", el 24 Julio de 2019. El sencillo cuenta con su canción 'Sunset in My Pocket' la cual cuenta una historia real, se basa en la historia del abuelo y la abuela de Stephanie Lim, y se dice que ella participó en la letra recordando a su abuelo que falleció hace unos años. La pista es impresionante con la cálida emoción que recuerda a la pareja de ancianos a sentarse en la hierba y ver la puesta de sol. Integrantes center|500px '''De Izquierda a Derecha: Stephanie Lim, Ryan Chan & Mervyn Ye *Stephanie Lim (Vocalista) *Ryan Chan (Guitarrista) *Mervyn Ye (BeatBox) Discografia 'Singapur' 'Mini Álbum' 'Single Digital' 'Corea' 'Single Digital' Premios Curiosidades *Su canción, "Dancing on the World" apareció en el álbum recopilatorio de "2015 Southeast Asian Games", "Songs of the Games", que fue festejado en Singapur. Enlaces *Sitio Web *Twitter *Instagram *Facebook *Youtube Galería HubbaBubbas_0.jpg Hubbabubbas.jpg HubbaBubbas_3.jpg Videografía Archivo:HubbaBubbas - Address (Official Music Video)|Address Archivo:HubbaBubbas X Shop Wonderland - A Valentine's Day Experience|Infinite Hand Hug Loop Archivo:HubbaBubbas ft. Evanturetime - Sunset In My Pocket (Official Music Video)|Sunset In My Pocket Categoría:SGGrupo Categoría:SGGrupo Mixto Categoría:SGDebut2016 Categoría:SGPop